


Melody and Harmony

by Cassinta_melyana



Category: Infinite (Band), Teen Top (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassinta_melyana/pseuds/Cassinta_melyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leesungyeol itu yeoja, tapi karna keadaan ia memakai topeng sok kuat dan memasang tembok di hatinya agar tidak menyukai namja mana pun. </p><p>Myungyeol fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Ya!! Kau mau kemana!!" Seruan seorang guru piket membuat yeoja yg berambut pendek itu semakin mempercepat larinya.  
"Ishhh rok sialan" umpat yeoja itu. Yeoja yg berniat membolos itu terhalang oleh pagar. Bukan lee sungyeol si yeoja jadi jadian kalau tidak bisa melompat. Sungyeol melempar tas nya keluar pagar, ia menoleh ke belakang lalu melompati pagar  
Hup!  
Sungyeol sukses melompati pagar dengan indah. Ia lalu mengambil tas nya lalu memutar tubuhnya  
"Omo!" Sungyeol terkejut ketika ada namja di hadapannya. Namja bermata elang itu diam tanpa ekspresi "miahn!"   
Namja itu langsung pergi tanpa bicara satu patah kata pun pada sungyeol.  
"Dasar namja tidak sopan! Aku kan sudah minta maaf" teriaknya."Menyebalkan"

Sungyeol merupakan yeoja yg bertingkah seperti anak laki-laki, karakternya berubah ketika orang tuanya meninggal karna kecelakaan dan meninggalkan perusahaan yg kelak harus diurusnya. Semenjak itulah sungyeol berubah menjadi tomboi demi melindungi dirinya dan adik laki laki nya.memakai topengnya,padahal ia sendiri rapuh dan butuh perlindungan

"Hoy noona? Kau bolos eoh?" Tanya sungjong yg memergoki kakak nya ada di sekolahnya "kau kan tingkat akhir sebaiknya kurangi membolos,kau mau tidak lulus?"  
Sungyeol hanya mengangguk malas mendengar ceramah adiknya "ya lee sungjong aku disini mau menjemput mu.. Kau kan sedang demam" sungyeol menyentuh dahi adiknya "tuh kan!! Ayo ku gendong"  
"Aku bukan anak kecil yeollie.." Sungjong menggunakan kata kata banmal pada kakak nya "aku bisa jalan sendiri"  
Sungyeol pun mengiyakan, padahal ia tidak tega melihat sungjong berjalan dengan gontai seperti itu

Ooooooooooo

Sungyeol menaruh tas nya di atas meja dengan brutal. Hari ini ia tidak terlambat masuk sekolah tetapi gara gara bertemu dengan guru piket kemarin ia mendapatkan hukuman berlari mengitari lapangan. "Kau kenapa yeollie sayang" seorang namja bermata sipit itu merangkul pundak sungyeol se enak nya. Sungyeol memutar kedua bola matanya jengah dan melepas tangan namja itu dari pundak nya "diam kau nam woohyun"  
"Ayolah yeol.. Bilang saja kalau kau suka pada ku dan kau menjadikan ku inspirasi mu dalam membuat lagu"  
Bugh!  
Sungyeol memukul kepala woohyun dengan tas ranselnya "sakit yeollie"

Sungyeol langsung pergi menuju ruang latihan band nya meninggalkan woohyun yg meringis kesakitan. Sungyeol satu satunya yeoja di band itu dan dia menjadi keyboardist serta menciptakan lagu.  
Band nya sering memenangkan berbagai macam lomba.  
Sungyeol terkejut saat ada namja asing di band nya   
"Nugu?" Tanya nya pada hoya sang leader.  
Sunggyu sang lead vocal memperkenalkan namja yg sedang memegang gitar "dia kim myungsoo gitaris kita yg baru"  
Myungsoo membungkukan badannya."Kau yeoja yg kemarin lompat pagar kan?"Sapa myungsoo sambil memperhatikan sungyeol dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kepala.  
Sungyeol sebenarnya cantik kalau dandan layaknya perempuan lainnya, itulah yg myungsoo pikirkan  
Sungyeol mengangguk "ne.. Aku lee sungyeol"

"Posisi sungyeol adalah keyboardist dia juga yg menciptakan lagu untuk band kita ini" jelas Dongwo sang drummer. "Selamat bergabung ya myungsoo"

Setelah perkenalan. Mereka menempati posisi masing masing. Hoya berada di posisi sebagai pemain bass,dongwoo drummer,sunggyu vokal,sungyeol keyboard dan myungsoo sebagai gitaris.   
Mereka mulai latihan.

Mata myungsoo sesekali melirik sungyeol yg terlihat serius. Memandangi yeoja yg menarik perhatiannya, kuat dan rapuh dalam satu tubuh.   
Entah kenapa tangan myungsoo bergerak begitu saja memainkan gitar padahal mata myungsoo menatap sungyeol. Seolah olah sungyeol merupakan harmoni yg indah bagi myungsoo.

Selesai latihan sungyeol langsung pamit pulang,yeoja itu mengambil ranselnya dan berlari kencang "ck.. Kapan yeoja itu berubah feminim" gumam hoya "mungkin ketika ia jatuh cinta ia akan berubah"  
"Sepertinya kau tertarik dengan sungyeol?" Tanya sunggyu tiba tiba "dari tadi kau memperhatikannya"  
"Hmmm" gumam myungsoo.  
Dongwoo menepuk pundak myungsoo "disekolah ini banyak yg menyukai sungyeol, mereka rela melakukan apapun demi sungyeol. Sayang nya yeollie menutup hatinya untuk namja"katanya.

Myungsoo hanya diam dan memasang wajah datar dan dingin "aku pulang dulu" ucapnya singkat.  
Myungsoo berjalan di koridor sekolah yg mulai sepi. Yeoja jadi jadian itu sukses membuat nya galau.. Tidak mungkin myungsoo menyukai yeoja setengah2 itu.

"Ya!! Kau berani menyentuh adik ku?"  
Langkah myungsoo berhenti di sebuah sekolah SMP yg tidak jauh dari sekolah nya saat mendengar suara yg tidak asing.  
"Sungyeol?"Gumam nya pelan.  
Sungyeol menampar seorang namja yg rupanya sempat mengganggu sungjong "sudahlah noona" sungjong coba melerai sungyeol "aku tidak apa-apa"  
Sungyeol menoleh tajam ke arah sungjong "memang kau tidak apa apa sekarang tapi nanti..."  
Sungjong menatap noona nya marah, ia benar benar tidak suka melihat noona nya bertingkah seperti ini.  
Namja yg tadi di tampar oleh sungyeol langsung pergi krtakutan,sedangkan myungsoo masih berdiri melihat sungyeol,penasaran dengan yg selanjutnya trjadi  
"Aku tidak suka noona seperti itu" sungjong menarik lengan kakak nya itu "berhenti sok kuat! Berhenti memakai topeng mu itu! Kau itu yeoja!! " Seru sungjong  
Sungyeol kaget melihat sungjong membentaknya seperti itu, baru kali ini ia melihat sungjong semarah itu "itu demi dirimu"  
"Tapi itu demi dirimu sungjongi,demi kita dan perusahaan"  
"Aku tidak pernah memintamu menjadi seperti ini" sungjong meninggalkan kakak nya yg masih berdiri. Untuk ukuran perempuan setelah kejadian tadi pasti akan menangis tapi tidak untuk sungyeol,ia hanya menghela nafas lalu beranjak pergi.  
"Berapa lama ia akan bertahan seperti itu"

Oooooooooo

Sungyeol menekan tuts tuts keyboard dengan asal. Membyat semua member band nya menatap ke arah nya aneh. "Apa?"  
Yg lain hanya diam kembali ke posisi masing masing takut kena pukulan sungyeol.  
Brak!  
"Kau bertengkar dengan sungjong?" Namja bernama woohyun mengintrogasi sungyeol  
"Bukan urusan mu" jawab sungyeol dingin "aku mau latihan"  
Woohyun hanya bisa menghela nafas "pulang sekolah aku tunggu di depan gerbang"woohyun pun pergi meninggalkab ruang latihan.

Member lain pun akhirnya tau kenapa sungyeol sangat bad mood hari ini. "Bulan depan kita akan ikut festival,jadi aku harap kalian fokus" jelas hoya sebelum memulai latihan  
"Eh? Kapan?"Tanya sungyeol yg mood nya sudah kembali baik.  
"Bulan depan yeollie"ulang sunggyu "dan apa kau tahu band saingan kita itu ikut juga"  
Sungyeol berfikir sebentar "ah" dia mulai ingat "ishhh mereka itu selalu saja ada dimana pun berada,ada chunji pula"  
"Oh iya.. Chunji kan masih terobsesi pada mu" tambah dongwoo   
Myungsoo yg masih tidak mengerti hanya diam dan sibuk dengan gitarnya,yg dia dengar hanya nama chunji yg terobsesi pada sungyeol. Berarti sungyeol dalam bahaya.

"Myungsoo-ssi?" Panggil sungyeol "kau bisa mengajari ku main gitar?"  
"Eh?" Myungsoo terkejut "wae?"  
"Akuingim menguasainya juga,bosan juga selalu memainkan keyboard" ucap sungyeol sambil menegrucutkan bibir nya. Tangan myungsoo bergerak tanpa sadar mengusap kepala sungyeol.  
Sungyeol hanya bisa kaget dan wajahnya berubah merah detak jantung nya berdegup kencang. Belum ada yg memperlakukannya seperti itu. "Sepulang sekolah nanti.. Kita bertemu disini"  
Sungyeol mengangguk lalu mengambil tasnya dan pergi. Myungsoo menatap sungyeol yg menghilang dari pandangan.  
Myungsoo merasa harus melindungi yeoja itu, yeoja yg terlihat kuat di luar namun di dalamnya sangat rapuh. Bahkan myungsoo ingin merobek topeng sok kuat sungyeol. Mungkin myungsoo mulai jatuh cinta.

Sesuai janji. Myungsoo sudah ada di ruang latihan. Sungyeol pun datang,dia langsung melempar tas nya ke sembarang tempat. Menggulung seragam lengan panjang nya hingga ke siku dan menuncir poni nya ke atas.  
"Kau duduk disini" myungsoo menggeser kursi dan menyuruh sungyeol duduk di kursi. Sedangkan myungsoo berada di belakang sungyeol."Begini cara memegang nya" myungsoo membantu sungyeol memegang gitar dari belakang.sungyeol menghela nafas untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.  
Sungyeol bisa dengan jelas menghirup aroma tubuh myungsoo, terasa nyaman dan hangat.  
"Kau bisa bermain keyboard pasti tidak akan susah mempelajari gitar"  
"Kau sendiri sudah berapa lama main gitar?"  
"Sejak SD"  
Sungyeol mengangguk. Ia masih terus memetik gitar "suaranya kok jelek"   
Myungsoo tertawa "coba gunakan perasaan mu. Ini sama seperti bermain keyboard"  
Sungyeol mencoba lagi dan kini suaranya tidak seburuk yg tadi. "Chunji itu siapa?"Tanya myungsoo tiba tiba  
Sungyeol masih terus memainkan gitarnya "dia namja psikopat" ucap sungyeol santai, myungsoo bisa lihat sungyeol sedang gelisah. Terlihat dari jarinya yg gemetar saat memetik gitar "dia selalu mengikuti ku...dan menggangguku. Tapi aku bisa menjaga diri"  
"Meski begitu kau tetap seorang perempuan"  
"Tapi aku bisa jaga diriku" seru sungyeol. Tangan nya berhenti memainkan gitar dan menatap myungsoo tajam "aku... Bisa menjaga diriku sendiri.. Aku kuat" ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan myungsoo.  
Myungsoo mengeluarkan handphone nya dan mencari tahu band yg di gawangi chunji itu..

Ooooooooo  
Chunji merobek kertas pengumuman festival. Matanya terlihat bersemangat "aku akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan sungyeol"  
"Kau jangan bodoh" ucap sang leader yg merangkap sebagai drummer "dan jangan membuat kekacauan"  
"Ayolah chanyeol? Kau tidak kesal dengan band itu? Kau kehilangan nam woohyun tau!" Seru xiumin yg kesal dengan chanyeol "tidak hanya woohyun dongwoo pun pindah sekolah dan bergabung dengan band sialan itu"

"Kita hancurkan mereka" tambah chunji. "Ini karna sunggyu juga"  
...  
Sungyeol menyerahkan partitur lagu baru kepada member nya. Mereka melihat dengan seksama lagu yg mereka buat. "Lagunya enak di dengar aku setuju kita menggunakan lagu ini" ucap dongwoo "aku tahu mereka akan berbuat tidak fair karna aku dan woohyun keluar dari band itu"  
"Mereka dendam?"Tanya myungsoo  
Sunggyu mengaanggukan kepalanya "mereka masih mengira aku yg menghasut woohyun dan dongwoo untuk keluar dari band, kenyataan mereka sendiri yg keluar karena chunji yg memang keras dan sombong" jelas sunggyu.  
Semua menoleh ke arah sungyeol. Sadar banyak yg menatap nya sungyeol pun mengankat kepalanya "wae?? Aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri"  
"Tapi kau yeoja!!" seru myungsoo yg hilang kesabaran karna sungyeol yg keras kepala "berhenti sok kuat yeollie, bilang kalau kau takut,bilang kalau kau tidak bisa. Kenapa kau menanggung semuanya sendiri. Berhentilah bersikap seperti laki laki" suara myungsoo mengecil.  
Yg lain hanya bisa memandang sungyeol karna apa yg di katakan myungsoo memang benar. "Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang ku" sungyeol langsung pergi pergi keluar dari ruangan latihan  
"Ishhh" myungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan mengejar sungyeol hingga ke halaman sekolah "aku mencintai mu dan aku peduli padamu"  
Langkah sungyeol berhenti. Ia menoleh "aku tidak menyukai mu"  
"Bohong"  
"Terserah... " Sungyeol berlari lagi meninggalkan myungsoo "jangan menangis sungyeol.. Kau kuat. Menangis menandakan kau lemah.." Gumam sungyeol. Yeoja itu memperlambat langkahnya "dia menyukai ku"gumam nya. Sungyeol memegang dada nya yg berdegup kencang karna myungsoo yg tiba tiba menyatakan cinta nya. Apa sungyeol akan melanggar janji nya.? Janji untuk tidak membuka hati pada namja manapun  
"Sungyeol sayang?"   
Deg!  
"Chunji?"  
Sungyeol memakai topeng sok kuat nya lagi, wajahnya terlihat dingin saat chunji ada di hadapannya. Chunji langsung menarik tangan sungyeol dan membawanya ke halaman belakang sekolah sungyeol, tepatnya di gudang belakang yg memang sepi"lepas"  
"Tidak akan yeollie.. Satu satunya cara membuat band mu hancur adalah dengan menyakitimu"  
"Myung..soo.."


	2. Chapter 2

"Myung... Soo" lirihnya. Chunji menekan pergelangan tangan sungyeol kencang. Chunji mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sungyeol,dan menempelkan bibirnya ke leher jenjang sungyeol "myung..tolong aku" lirih sungyeol pelan berharap myungsoo.sungyeol memejamkan matanya erat sambil meronta ronta. Ayolah.. Sekuat apapun yeol memberontak dia tetaplah yeoja.

Bugh!  
Chunji tersungkur ke tanah dengan luka di bibir nya. Myungsoo menghajar chunji sekali lagi "berani aku melakukan hal yang tadi ku pastikan kau tinggal nama saja" desis myungsoo  
"Kau dan band mu akan hancur" chunji melirik sungyeol yg masih menutup mata ketakutan "jadi kelemahan mu adalah dia.. Let's see apa yg terjadi selanjutnya"chunji pergi meninggalkan myungsoo dan sungyeol

Myungsoo menatap sedih sungyeol. Dan astaga! Leher sungyeol berwarna ungu kemerahan,"yeollie buka matamu ini aku"  
Sungyeol masih menutup matanya rapat,myungsoo memegang lengan sungyeol"ini aku myungsoo"  
Mendengar nama myungsoo,sungyeol memberanikan membuka matanya.  
Hebat! Bahkan sungyeol tidak mengeluarkan air matanya sedikit pun. "Terima kasih myungsoo-ah"  
Myungsoo memeluk sungyeol "kau sudah aman sekarang"  
"Dia gila.. Dia ingin menghancurkan band kita.. Dia benar benar mencelakaiku"  
"Ada aku.. Aku akan melindungi mu yeollie. Karna aku mencintaimu"  
Sungyeol diam.. 

Ooooooooo

Brak! Dongwoo membanting stik drum nya saat mendengar cerita myungsoo. Apalagi mereka melihat leher sungyeol yg terdapat kissmark. Kini yeoja itu menutupinya dengan plester. "Kurang ajar chunji.. Dia menggunakan cara kotor seperti ini"  
"Dan itu sungyeol" imbuh hoya

Woohyun menerobos masuk ruang latihan "sungyeol-ah.. Kau baik baik saja" wwohyun langsung memeluk sungyeol "maaf aku tidak bisa melindungi mu"

Sungyeol hanya mengangguk dan tidak membalas pelukan woohyun. Myungsoo pun hanya diam melihat pemandangan itu "minggu depan sudah festival"ucap sunggyu"Sebaiknya kau jaga sungyeol myungsoo"

"Aku bisa menjaganya" woohyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap myungsoo "aku yg akan menjaganya"tegasnya  
Myungsoo memasang wajah dinginya "silahkan saja aku tidak keberatan"

Degh!  
Sungyeol memegang dadanya yg sekarang terasa sangat sakit, kata kata myungsoo membuat luka di sekujur tubuhnya menguar "kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya hoya yg melihat sungyeol memegangi dadanya.  
Woohyun sudah berada di samping sungyeol, sedangkan myungsoo diam saja. Berbeda dengan yg kemarin

'Percuma jika kau masih menutup hati mu untuk ku' 

Woohyun membawa sungyeol ke uks untuk beristirahat. Myungsoo dan lainnya melanjutkan latihan."Kau menyukai nya?" Tanya woohyun tiba tiba. Sungyeol menggeleng pelan, wajahnya terlihat pucat "kau mau aku menghubungi sungjong"  
"Jangan! Dia akan marah padaku nanti. Biarkan saja"  
..  
Myungsoo tidak bisa fokus saat latihan, nada nya selalu melenceng dan tidak sinkron dengan yg lain "stop!" Hoya menatap myungsoo "gitar mu tidak senada dengan kami.. Permainan mu buruk"  
Myungsoo diam "maaf"  
"Selesaikan masalah mu lalu kembali kesini" perintah hoya.  
Myungsoo menaruh gitar nya dan berjalan keluar,tadinya ia menuju uks untuk menjenguk sungyeol tapi saat kesana tidak ada siapa siapa. Mungkin sungyeol di halaman belakang sekolah.   
Binggo! Tebakan myungsoo benar,yeoja itu sedang duduk sambil memegang lehernya yg di plester  
"Yeollie" myungsoo duduk di samping sungyeol " maaf jika kata kata ku menyakiti mu"  
"Aniya.."  
"Yeol"  
"Wae?"  
Myungsoo menatap sungyeol dari samping "lagu ciptaan mu bagus,kau mau menciptakan lagu untuk ku?"  
"Naega wae?"  
"Karna aku ingin menyayikan lagu yg hanya diciptakan oleh mu. Setelah ini aku akan pergi ke jepang untuk trainee di dsalah satu management artis. Aku ingin menjadi penyayi."  
Sungyeol masih diam. Pergi? Ke jepang? Berapa lama?. "Aku akan meminta bayaran yg besar" sungyeol tersenyum tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Tangannya masih mengusap usap leher nya yg di plester. Myungsoo menarik tangan sungyeol dan memeluk nya "menangislah jika kau ingin"  
"Hiks..hiks.." Sungyeol terisak kecil namun lama kelamaan tangisan sungyeol makin meledak seolah olah mengeluarkan air mata yg Ia tahan selama ini. Myungsoo mngelus lembut punggung sungyeol,dan sungyeol mencengkram erat kemeja myungsoo. Myungsoo bisa merasakan air mata sungyeol menembus kemeja nya.  
"Menangislah sepuas mu"  
"Chunji gila!" Serunya. Topeng sok kuat Sungyeol luruh seketika "kenapa ia memperlakukan ku seperti itu,mencium ku kasar dan membuat tanda seperti ini"

Myungsoo mengangkat wajah Sungyeol dan menatap matanya, myungsoo menyapu air mata sungyeol dengan ibu jarinya, mengecup kedua pipi chubby sungyeol lalu turun ke bibir. Bibir manis sungyeol,myungsoo melumat lembut bibir sungyeol. Mencoba menenangkan yeoja tercintanya. Tanpa sadar tangan sungyeol sudah mengalung di leher dan membalas ciuman myungsoo. Mereka larut dalam ciuman mereka hingga tanpa sadar ada seseorang yg melihat mereka.

Ooooooooooo

Chunji berjalan dengan cepat agar bisa menangkap sungyeol. Pasalnya besok adalah festival musik. Dan chunji masih terobsesi dengan sungyeol, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan sungyeol.

Sungyeol menunggu woohyun di gerbang sekolah karna woohyun berjanji akan mengantarnya pulang. Ia tahu besok festival akan di mulai,dan sungyeol pasti sudah di incar oleh chunji. "Hai cantik"  
Sungyeol langsung melangkah mundur tapi kalah cepat oleh chunji "I got u" chunji langsung membawa sungyeol entah kemana.

"Myungsoo-ah.. Kau tahu sungyeol kemana?" Tanya hoya "aku sudah meminta mu untuk menjaga nya kan"  
"Tapi sungyeol sudah bersama dengan woohyun"  
Hoya mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan nya frustasi "isshhhhh tapi woohyun bilang ia tidak tau sungyeol kemana"

Myungsoo langsung meletakan gitarnya dan berlari keluar ruang latihan. Mata myungsoo mencari sosok sungyeol di penjuru sekolah. Tapi nihil... "Myungsoo!" Seru woohyun. Myungsoo jengah melihat wajah woohyun  
"Kau! Kenapa meninggalkan sungyeol"seru myungsoo kesal "kau sudah tau kan festival sebentar lagi.. Kau yg bilang akan menjaganya"

"Aku bukan meninggalkan nya, aku di panggil oleh kepsek tapi saat aku keruangan kepsek, beliau bilang tidak memanggil ku. Saat itu aku sadar bahwa aku di jebak"  
"Sebaiknya kita berpencar"usul myungsoo. Myugnsoo keluar dari gerbang sekolah   
"Kau mencintai nya?" Tanya woohyun  
Myungsoo mengangguk "dia juga menyukai mu.. Aku bahkan sangat sulit menembus hatinya. Tapi kau berhasil meruntuhkan tembok yg ia buat. Kau hanya perlu merobohkan tembok itu sekali lagi"  
"Terima kasih atas saran mu" mereke berdua mulai berpencar

Sungyeol yg ditarik tarik oleh chunji masih meronta ronta "lepaskan aku namja gila!" Umpatnya kesal. Sungyeol berusaha melepas cengkraman tangan chunji.   
"Teriaklah sepuasmu! Disni tidak ada orang"  
Sungyeol baru sadar ia di bawa ke sebuah gudang tempat penyimpanan anggur. Memang sepi karena sudah sore. "Myungsoo!! " Teriak sungyeol kencang "myungsoo tolong aku"

Dugh!

Myungsoo memukul chunji hingga jatuh. Myungsoo memukuli chunji terus menerus hingga wajah nya menjadi lebam "sudah kukatakan jangan pernah menyentuhnya atau kau mati"  
"Aku ingin memilikinya"  
Bugh! "Kau gila! Sungyeol bukan barang"  
Bugh! Myungsoo memukul wajah chunji lagi " memilikinya maka memiliki perusahaan nya juga"  
"Hentikan myungsoo" sungyeol menahan myungsoo yg hendak memukulnya "memukulnya akan membuat kita sama sepertinya.tinggalkan dia "  
Myungsoo berdiri dan merapikan seragamnya "kau tahu yeollie sayang, semenjak orang tuamu meninggal,dicampakan oleh namja,perebutan perusahaan ayah mu,baru kali ini aku melihat sisi lain dirimu" chunji berdiri dan membersihkan darahnya "sampai ketemu di festival sayang"

Chunji pergi begitu saja. Sungyeol mengepalkan tangan nya kesal karena perkataan chunji barusan. Sisi lain dari dirinya?apa? Ah... Meminta pertolongan myungsoo yg tadi ia teriakan.. Ishh chunji benar benar gila.

+ooooooooooo

Festival pun di mulai, banyak band ataupun grup band datang berkompetisi disni. Kompetisi yg di adakan setiap tahun. Hoya, sunggyu,dan dongwoo sudah terlihat tampan dengan pakaian mereka. Sungyeol pun tak kalah dengan mereka. Memakai celana pendek,dengan kemeja kotak kotak, terlihat manis.

"Kalian siap?" Tanya sunggyu. Yg lain pun mengangguk. "Ayo naik"   
Mereka pun naik keatas panggung, namun sebelum naik. Myungsoo menahan tangan sungyeol "kau adalah melody dari setiap petikan gitar ku"  
"Aku akan membuatkan lagu ketika kau benar benar menjadi penyayi"  
"Janji?" Tanya myungsoo sambil mengacungkan jari kelingking nya. Sungyeol pun mengangguk "aku akan kembali" desisnya.

Senyum terpampang di wajah mereka, orang orang banyak yg menyerukan nama mereka. Myungsoo memetik gitarnya dengan semangat seiring dengan senyum sungyeol yg tersenyum saat memainkan keyboard. 

Stelah permainan mereka berakhir, giliran band chunji yg tampil. Penampilan mereka pun tak kalah hebat. Di sela sela penonton yg berteriak riuh, sungyeol menatap ke arah myungsoo yg ada di samping nya. Mereka berada di bawah panggung di antara penonton. "Apa kau tahu myungsoo" sungyeol menggenggam erat tangan myungsoo. Yeoja itu menghadap myungsoo "aku mencintaimu"   
Myungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Maaf waktu itu aku tidak langsung membalas nya, karna aku berjanji menutup hati ku untuk namja manapun. Tapi kau lah yg berhasil menembus tembok yg sudah ku buat selama ini. Kau merobek topeng sok kuat ku, ya benar. Aku yeoja dan aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk bersandar dan itu kau" jelas sungyeol panjang lebar.  
Myungsoo membawa tubuh sungyeol kepelukannya, memeluknya erat "kau harus menunggu ku,aku akan menyelesaikan latihan ku secepatnya"  
Myungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium sungyeol di tengah kerumunan orang yg tidak memperhatikannya.

Ada chunji yg melihat kegiatannya itu, hingga membuat permainan nya rusak dan menyebabkan nilai minus untuk band nya.

"Kau terlihatebih cantik jika berpenampilan seperti perempuan lainnya"  
Sungyeol mengangguk.. "Kau bisa melihatnya nanti"  
"Aku mencintai mu"  
"Aku tahu"

End

Ending gantung? Iya karna nanti ada sekuelnya kok..hehe sekuelnya nyeritain setelah myungsoo kembali.. Apa L sukses atau yeol punya namja lain.. Masih ada woohyun yg setia nunggu yeol.


End file.
